I don't love you too
by AlietteJay.Mwah.X
Summary: OK, so this is a Carla/Leanne &abit of Peter too, based fic. It will have 2 scenes with Simon, Ryan, Rob&Michelle too:) Also I know the picture doesn't really match but I couldn't find a nice Leanne/Carla one, so I just used one of mine. Hope you all enjoy. Rated M for most chapters. XO
1. Chapter 1

**So I wasn't planning on writing any new fics, but couldn't help myself. I have some good ideas but don't know how well this will work. Anyway. Heres my first try. May eddit later. Enjoy:) XO**

* * *

Chapter 1. 

Simon and Carla have been getting on really well recently. He'd even asked her pacifically to play on the wii with him last night, and for her to walk him to school this morning not his dad. It really pleases Peter to see them getting on so well. He hated how upset they both were before _'the talk'_. Carla likes Simon, and she's starting to feel motherly instincs towards him. Like making sure he wraps up warm before leaving the house and today shes marching him to school and straight to Mr Packams office to sort out some bullies.

Simon came home from school yesterday in tears, and confided in Carla that he was being bullied. Theres 2 new kids in his class and they're mother knows Leanne back from her _'escort'_ days. Her now ex husband was one of Leannes _clients_, and she told her twin sons about _'why daddy left'_ and they've been taking it out on poor Simon. Carla always knew Leannes _job_ would interfere with Simons life in the futer, and she was right.

"Are you my new mum then?" Simon asks timidly, shaking Carla from her thoughts.

"Urm, I don't know Si, you know about your real mum, and Leanne, she's always going to be part of your life, but I'm your dads girlfriend now, so I'm what ever you want me to be." Carla replies, not really knowing what to say. She wants to be like a mum to him, but she doesn't want to take him away from Leanne, she really didn't know how to answer that.

"Even if that is a wicked step mother." She adds with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think your wicked. I'm sorry about everything I said before. I just wanted my mum back, but your great too. And you play the game better." Simon confirms.

"Hey, you don't have to appologise, I know what it was like mate. I'm sorry too. But ya'no I really love your dad to bits and he loves me and we both love you. OKay?" Carla says comforting Simon who seems to be getting upset. He really did feel bad about the way he treated Carla. But after Peter and Carla sat him down and explained everything to him properly, he realised Carla weren't the bad guy, and Leanne was the reason for the breakdown in his parents marrige.

"I like you too" Simons says feeling happier. Carla notices he said _'like'_ not _'love'_ but she totally understands. Simons not going to feel love for a while yet.

* * *

"Mrs Connor. Simon." Mr Packam adresses them in a formal manner. They had been waiting almost an hour in that seating area. Carla was getting really annoyed. She had a factory to run, if she didn't do that then half the street would end up jobless, inculding his beloved girlfriend Julie. She just wanted to sort this bullying stuff out before it got too far. Poor Simon didn't deserve treating like this because of _what his mum is_.

"Thats Mr Barlow to you." Simon corrects his headmaster.

"Simon. Don't be cheeky now, Mr Packam is here to help you." Carla quickly puts him in his place.

"It's alright. If he wants to be adressed as Mr. Barlow he can." Brian states. "But only for this meeting mind." He adds with a smile. Simon doesn't like being treated like a child. He wished more people would listen to him, and tell him things. But they just sugar coat everything. Carla doesn't, she knows he would much prefer to know whats going on, even if it is a hard, sad situation. He likes that about her. He smiles back to be polite.

"I'm scared. This isn't going to make it worse is it? Leanne always made things worse." Simon voices nervously.

"'Course not sweetheart. We're here to help you. I'm not going to yell at other parents or get angry. OK Si?" Carla reasures him. He takes her hand and they share a smile.

"Come on into my office and we can sort this mess out." Brian says to Carla and Simon.

* * *

**OK. So this chapter was just the start. I'd like to make it as real as I can so no Leanne/Carla scenes yet. But in the next chapter there will be-Which of course I'll be uploading tonight. With maybe number 3. :) Please leave a review. And requests and advice always welcome:D xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I haven't updated in ages, so here's a second chapter. Sorry if it's shit, I wrote it in my break at school. hopefully it's not too bad. I'll be getting to the big stuff soon so please keep reading, and maybe leave a review, would love to know what you think, and if you have any chapter requests:) Enjoy. Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"So, do you feel better now Simon?" Carla asks sweetly, hoping the meeting with the headmaster made him feel safer at school and want to go back tomorrow. Simon usually loves school, which of course is weird but Carla likes that about him, she knows if he puts his mind to it he can become very successful, he's a very smart boy.

"A little" Simon replies timidly, with a little grin. Carla knows what he wants, and so she adds "ahh, well will ice-cream help do you think?" with a chuckle and a wink at Simon.

"Strawberry bonbon flavour?" Simon asks excitedly.

"Strawberry bonbon?" Carla sounds confused "Never hear of it, where do we buy that then?" She adds, thinking back to her childhood, her and Rob sat on the floor under the slide at the park near her dingy house, sharing a packet of bonbons, they always were her favourite.

"Dad bought me some from that café, ya'no the one by the pound, at the park." Simon says, not able to remember the name, and snapping Carla out of her thoughts.

"Ahh, I know the one. Come on then, we'll take the car." Carla says digging her keys from her bag.

"Can I drive?!" Simon jumps in front of Carla reaching for the driver's side door.

"Uh, and what would your dad say 'ey? Come on now, get the other side you." Carla giggles as Simon fakes annoyance, folding his arms and trying not to smile as he sits in the front.

* * *

Back on the street Leanne was walking out of the bookies having just been in to see Peter, asking can she pick Simon up from school today, and she was extremely annoyed to find out Carla had taken him to a meeting with Mr Packem and then to the park.

"Look at you, your covered in that stuff. Lets get you inside before your dad see's you 'ay." Carla laughs along with Simon about the ice-cream he has spilt all over him, as they step out of the car parked near their home.

Carla turned to open the door and moving out of the way for Simon to step inside first Leanne caught sight of her and stormed over.

"Oi you. What do you think your playing at? You're not his mother!" Leanne screeches as she stepped up the curb and in front of Carla.

"Not now Leanne, I have to get Simon in and get him some lunch."

"We're having noodles and Carla said I can help make them!" Simon adds, Leanne never let him help her cook before.

"Look at the state of you! What is that? You've had him one morning and you you've already ruined his best jumper." Leanne snarls at seeing the ice-cream on Simon.

"Oh, Leanne its only ice-cream, hardly going to stain is it? And he's a child, they get dirty, that's the point." Carla says holding her anger in front of Simon. "Come on Si, we best get you changed." Carla states turning her back to Leanne so she could walk Simon into the flat she shared with him and Peter.

"ice-cream? He hasn't even had dinner yet. Do you not know anything?!" Leanne whines loudly some more.

"Whats happening out here?" Peter steps out the bookies to see what the noise was. "Oh, its you. What d'you want now?" He adds at spotting Leanne, as he walks to stand by Carlas side and sliding his arm around her waist.

"She has given him ice-cream before he's even had lunch. And he should be in school!" Leanne shouts, annoyed at the picture of her ex husband stood side by side with Carla and the little boy she brought up for the last few years.

"And? It's just one ice-cream, he deserves it for being so well behaved recently. And Mr Packem gave him the day off while he has a talk with the boys and their parents, which you'd know if you didn't just start mouthing off." Carla answers, showing her authority over the horrible blonde.

"Bribing him more like. Are you really that desperate for a nine-year old boy to like you? Pathetic." Leanne says snidily.

"No, I'll tell you whats pathetic is a grow woman dripping poison into a nine-year old boys ear, and whining about stupid little things like this." Peter jumps in to defend the woman he loves. "I'm sorry Simon, you won't be seeing your mum tonight. But it is not because you have been naughty, OK?" He adds, knowing that Leanne would destroy any progress him and Carla had made with Simon the first chance she gets.

Simon looks upset so Carla decides to try cheer him up "But it's OK, because you're going to come the factory with me aren't you? And you're gonna have fun telling the workers what to do and sit on my big leather chair and play boss for a bit, yeh?" She says reminding him of the plans they had made, and hoping he was still as eager as earlier. "And tonight we can, play that new game we just bought you and have take-out. Sound like a plan?" Carla offers hoping Simon won't reject her.

"Can we have burger and chips?" Simon asks with a smile.

"Sure you can kid." Carla smiles back.

"But go inside now then and get changed. Good boy." Peter adds.

"Okay. Come on Carla, we have to make dinner remember." Simon takes Carlas hand and runs up the stairs with her.

Leanne is upset and angry to see them getting on so well. She feels like she is being replaced. Simon didn't even say _bye_ to her, or a real hello. Peter on the other hand is delighted to see his son get on with the woman he plans to spend the rest of his life with.

"Don't know why your still here. Bye Leanne." Peter says pulling the door to the flat closed that Carla had left open having been detracted by Simon racing her up the stairs, and heading back inside the bookies.

He can't help grinning, not that he has one over on Leanne, that doesn't bother him, he doesn't want to keep point scoring anymore, but the sight of Simon taking Carlas hand made him happy, it really warmed his heart to know his boy was feeling better about the whole situation.

Leanne walked away huffing and angrily trying to create crocodile tears, hoping Stella will show her some sympathy and attention.

* * *

**Sorry, still no good scenes yet, but I promise they're coming. I just want it to seem real. Sorry about how terrible this chapter is too, and for how long you had to wait. My GCSEs are coming up and I've had SO MUCH coursework to do:( But I will try to update as much as I can. Please leave a review. I hope you enjoy this fic. :) Xo**


End file.
